creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dabomb62
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Candle cove curse page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 21:54, May 5, 2012 I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 21:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 23:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Did you try putting the title between a set of double square brackets? Like this: Title. If you are going to put a pasta beginning with "The", "A", or "An", do not post it in Article Listing/T (for "The") or Article Listing/A (for "A" and "An"), but in the subpage it would go in alphabetically according to the SECOND WORD of the title. For example, The Pin Kusshon Tape would go in Article Listing/P. You also have to make it so that the "The" comes AFTER the rest of the title by doing this: Pin Kusshon Tape, The, so it will show up like this: Pin Kusshon Tape, The. Here is how it would look WITH the "|" character: *Pillars *Pillowcase, The *[[The Pin Kusshon Tape|'Pin Kusshon Tape, The']] *Pinata, The *Pinata Nightmarre *Pinch of Salt, A and without: *Pillars *The Pillowcase *'The Pin Kusshon Tape' *The Pinata *Pinata Nightmarre *A Pinch of Salt Hope that helped. If that's not what the problem is, please specify on my talk page. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... I will do it for you then. I really don't know what to tell you with this. It might be a problem with your Internet connection, which I am not the right person to ask about. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC)